Our Friendship Will Never Die
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: When the Warblers hear that Kurt cheated on Blaine, they want revenge.. THREE SHOT warnings: swearing, angst. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new fic, hope you like it!**

**Our Friendship Will Never Die…**

* * *

Wes was going to kill Blaine. He is 15 minutes late for Warblers practice and they really need to get a move on if they are going to perfect their performance for the old people's home.

Everyone was sitting around the room, talking amongst themselves when a teary eyed Blaine walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Blaine mumbled, looking at the floor, taking his normal seat.

Wes was starting to get worried about him. Kurt was due back from his holiday with his parents tomorrow, so shouldn't Blaine be happy?

"Warbler Blaine, nice of you to join us, 15 minutes late," Wes said the '15 minutes late' a bit louder for emphasis.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for practice," Blaine said, before walking back out of the Warbler choir room.

Everyone was shocked when they saw their friend storm out and slam the door shut behind him.

"What's gotten into him?" Trent asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Wes said, before gracefully leaving the choir room, in search of Blaine.

Blaine was still processing what he had heard through the Grapevine. Kurt had cheated on him with a footballer.

When Blaine reached his dorm room, he shut the door, took his shoes and blazer off, and hopped into bed. He didn't care that he was going to crinkle his uniform; he didn't really care about anything right now.

He was shocked when he felt a dip in the bed; he looked up and saw Wes sitting on the end of his bed, looking at him in concern.

"Hey man, what's up? Love sick?" Wes teased.

As soon as Wes said this, Blaine couldn't hold the tears in any longer. He sat up and sobbed into Wes' shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong Blaine. I haven't seen you like this in so long and we're all worried about you," Wes said.

"It's Kurt, he cheated on me Wes. What's wrong with me? First Jeremiah, now Kurt. Did I do something wrong?" Blaine continued to sob into Wes' blazer.

Wes was livid. He was going to kill Kurt, he really had no idea how lucky he was to have someone like Blaine.

"Do you want me to stay? Or shall I go and tell everyone what's going on?" Wes asked, hopefully Blaine would say the last point so the Warblers could kick Kurt's ass.

"No, no one must know until I talk to Kurt about this, I trust you Wes, I know I can tell you anything, and I trust you not to say a word to anyone about this," Blaine said seriously. "But please, I kind of want to be left alone." He said sadly.

Yep. Kurt was in for a beating.

Wes made his way back to the practice room and saw the boys looking at him, hungry for gossip.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Nick asked.

Wes had promised not to say anything, but he was starting to worry about Blaine. It couldn't hurt to tell the Warblers what was going on right? They were family after all.

"Kurt cheated on Blaine."

He was met with an uproar; everyone was angry and shouting, and wanting Kurt's blood.

"Kurt comes back from his family holiday tomorrow, so I suggest we confront him," Jeff said.

"No, he'll obviously deny it like the coward he is. I say we just treat him differently. I mean, he went against one of us, all for one and all for one?" Dave said.

"Musketeers. Really?" Trent asked, amused.

"Yeah, Kurt betrayed our trust, which makes him not a part of the Warblers anymore. We need to come up with a plan." Wes said.

So for the rest of the time before practise ended, the Warblers were plotting against Kurt.

* * *

Kurt had had a nice week in Kentucky visiting his grandparents on his mother's side. It was coming up to her anniversary 2 days after he comes back, so it was nice to see his grandparents who he rarely gets to see.

Burt thought it would be a nice idea to mark the 10 year Anniversary of his wife's death to see her parents. He introduced them to Carole and Finn, it was a lovely weekend.

Kurt was looking forward to going back to Dalton and telling his friends and boyfriend Blaine all the adventures he had in Kentucky with his grandparents. It did suck with having no cell phone signal out there, so sadly he hadn't spoken to Blaine all week. He tried calling Blaine as soon as he landed, but it went straight to voicemail.

Kurt was in his car on his way back to Dalton. The sun was shining; he got a coffee from the Lima Bean on the house. Today was a good day for one Kurt Hummel.

Kurt parked his car in the parking lot, picked up his suitcases and made his way up to his dorm room. He passed a few people who weren't on the Warblers, who were in his Math class; they waved at him and said they hoped he enjoyed his holiday.

Whereas if he was still at McKinley, he'd get a bright red cherry slushy to the face, with the greeting "Welcome back lady" like the one when he came back for his junior year.

He missed McKinley a lot, but when he was having fun with his Dalton and Warbler friends, he forgot how much he missed the New Directions.

Kurt had just finished packing all his stuff back into his closet when it was almost time for first period. He still needed to head for his locker, as all his homework he had completed before he went away was in his folder.

Kurt took no notice when he saw that his locker was open, and not locked. He took out his books putting them in his bag, and taking out his homework folder.

His first lesson was History, which he shared with Nick and Jeff. When Kurt entered the room to see the two boys, they hadn't even noticed him. He walked up to the two boys with a broad smile on his face.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" Kurt chuckled. But they didn't even look up to greet him.

"Guys? Yoohoo!" Kurt teased. When he finally had enough and he wasn't going to get anything out of them, he went to sit in his normal seat directly behind them.

Class went on as normal, apart from when they had to discuss a statement in the textbook, Jeff and Nick didn't even turn around and acknowledge Kurt.

The bell finally went, and everyone remained seated and gathered out their homework that was set from last week. When the teacher got to Kurt, Kurt went into his folder and saw that all his homework sheets were ripped up. Kurt gasped.

"What? Sir, I-"

"Detention, Mr Hummel, I'm sure you'll be getting a lot more if that is all your homework for your lessons today. See me after school today for detention."

Kurt was about to cry. He spent hours on that essay, and to see it all ripped up in front of him made his heart ache.

The rest of the morning didn't go any easier. He got detention from all his morning subjects because his homework was ripped up.

When it was break time, Kurt was on his way to his locker until a bigger Warbler called Cameron shoved him into a locker.

Painful memories swam Kurt's vision. Was he just shoved into a locker? Kurt looked around and saw that nobody noticed, nobody was offering to help him up. Blaine said this school had a zero tolerance policy?

Kurt quickly dabbed at his watering eyes, and winced as he got up. He proceeded to his locker, got all his stuff out quickly, before heading to his next class.

Kurt got lucky in his next class; of course, his project was missing from his homework folder. Kurt spent 3 days working on it. His teacher Miss Michaels, she was sympathetic, and asked him to give it to her tomorrow morning. Which meant that Kurt wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon.

Kurt had to skip lunch so he could get a starter on the project; he also had to re-do all his homework for his afternoon classes. He couldn't get anymore detentions or he will have to see the head.

Kurt heard a knock on the door, thinking it was Blaine he walked to the door with a spring in his step. Blaine could always make things better.

When Kurt opened the door, he was met by two taller boys wearing masks; next, he was met with a bucket of freezing cold water over his head. Kurt screamed in shock. He watched as the two boy's high fived each other, before running down the corridor. Some of the older students were laughing; others were looking at him with pity.

Kurt closed the door, fell to the floor whilst leaning on the door and sobbed. It was times like these when he needed a mother's touch, to hug him and kiss him and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Kurt had no clue what was going on today. Kurt was starting to feel sleepy, he should probably change, but he couldn't be bothered. He then took a nap on the floor.

When he woke up, he saw that his alarm said 7:30 pm. SHIT! He missed all his afternoon classes! And he needed to start on the project!

Kurt raced to his computer, and started typing like the speed of lightening. He nearly nodded off a few times, but kept himself awake until he finished.

It was 5:00 am when he finally finished all of his project, at 11 pages long he was proud. He then decided to take off his still wet Dalton uniform and put on a loose T-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms, then getting into bed for his 2 hour sleep before he had to wake up and have the day from hell.

* * *

Kurt woke up and felt like he had been hit with a truck. Maybe sleeping in his freezing clothes wasn't a good idea. His nose felt like it was blocked with rocks, his head felt like he had been hit repeatedly, and his throat was so sore, that when he tried to talk, he sounded like a chain smoker. Not to mention having 2 hours sleep.

Kurt took a Tylenol, then got ready for the day. He really should call his dad and ask him how he's doing, because today was the day. He figured that his dad would be a better talker later this afternoon.

Kurt's stomach was rumbling like crazy, the last time he ate was breakfast at home yesterday. But Kurt didn't feel like eating. He didn't even want to think about what his appearance looked like.

When Kurt had given his project to his teacher, he went to his locker to retrieve his morning books. When Kurt was on his way to his first lesson, he was sandwiched between two other Warblers he hadn't learnt their names yet. He was sandwiched so tight that his books and folders fell from his hands and scattered all along the busy corridor.

Kurt looked up and saw that the two perpetrators had already disappeared. Kurt hurriedly started picking up all his sheets when his History teacher stood in front of him.

"I do not appreciate students not turning up for detention, Mr Hummel, the principal wants to talk to you," he said, before scurrying down the hallway.

Kurt sighed. _He didn't need this shit today._ Kurt walked to the principal's office and knocked on the door. When he was given the okay, he opened the door.

"Aah, Mr Hummel, please take a seat." Mr Carrow said. Kurt did as he was told.

"Well Mr Hummel, I've had a few complaints from a few staff members about your poor lack of preparation in the class. Do you have anything to say?"

"I did all my homework before I went away with my family; I put it all in my homework folder and left it in my locker. I returned yesterday and my locker was wide open, and all my homework was ripped up!" Kurt protested.

"Hmm, then why didn't you report it yesterday?" Mr Carrow asked, not believing his story one bit.

"This week is a tough week for me, especially today, but I'm not crazy! I fell sick last night and fell asleep during lunch, which is why I didn't turn up to classes and detention." Kurt was begging now.

"Very well, you still have to attend detention, and I will be ringing your father. You may leave now Mr Hummel."

"Thank you sir." Kurt said tiredly. He wasn't just tired physically, he was tired mentally.

He didn't even want to think that Blaine was avoiding him for any reason. He didn't see him at all yesterday.

Classes went on as normal, he received a text during break time saying that there would be an emergency Warblers meeting at lunchtime. _There's my lunch gone again_.

* * *

All of the Warblers were having so much fun. They were hoping their last stunt would top it all off. And better yet, Blaine would be at practice! It was all going smoothly.

All of the Warblers except Kurt and Blaine were already in the choir room.

"How's buttering the floor going David?" Wes called.

"Ay-Okay!" David said from the floor.

"Great, Blaine will be coming in from the back door, and Kurt will be coming from the front. This is going to be so funny! Trent, have you set up the camera?" Wes called to Trent.

"Screen is polished just for the occasion too!" Trent replied.

Blaine came in just as soon as David was finished with the floor. He was looking a lot better today, which was good.

"Hey Wes, I'm going to talk to Kurt after practise today and hear his side of the story," Blaine said quietly, this was only for Wes to hear.

"That's great Blainey! He should be here now!" as soon as Wes said, that, the door opened, there was a whooshing noise, and a sickening crack hitting the marble floor.

* * *

Kurt was running late, of course! He was thinking about what to say to Blaine when he saw him! He also brought him a gift as well. It was only a bracelet, but they didn't really have much that Kurt thought had taste.

He opened the door and continued to walk through, even though everyone was looking at him. He walked forward when his feet slipped and he fell backwards. He felt his head hit the floor, then blackness.

* * *

"OH SHIT!" Blaine cried, running over to Kurt. He saw how hard Kurt fell on the ground. What worried him was that Kurt wasn't moving.

He heard Nick, Jeff and David howl with laughter, some of the others looked a little guilty.

Blaine ran over to his boyfriend's unmoving body.

"Kurt, can you hear me? Please Kurt," Blaine pleaded.

"HA! Hummel is down! Final revenge attack complete!" Trent said, as he brought a camera right into Kurt's face. _What the FUCK was going on?_

The whole room stopped when they saw a trickle of blood come from underneath Kurt's head, trailing across the marble floor.

* * *

**I'll update this tomorrow as its 2:30 am here now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys!**

**Got2luvCCFC: I just had to write it or my brain would explode! I'm glad hurt Kurt made you happy :P *hugs returned***

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: They are such douches…**

**DontStopBelieving: that's like me with Kurt!Cancer fics! I can't read them but I must! I definitely have a problem!**

**ofRedvinesAndKlisses: *BAM!* UPDATE**

**Wclower: You again! Welcome :D Yeah..he's hurt a small bit again…GAH! *looks under bed…* can I just say, your picture, *dead* *_***

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! They mean the world to me!**

* * *

Our Friendship Will Never Die – Chapter 2

Blaine's breathe hitched when he saw the amount of blood oozing out of the back of Kurt's head. Blaine took is blazer off, rolled it into a ball, and placed it under Kurt's head, for comfort and to try and slow down the bleeding.

Jeff had already gone to get a teacher, while David had just finished being on the phone to the ambulance and was running out of the room to wait for them outside so he could show them were to go.

Kurt's eyes fluttered weakly, and looked up and saw Blaine over him, holding his hand and rubbing circles in his palm.

"Hey you," Blaine said gently.

"Hey," Kurt whispered back, "What happened?"

"You slipped on the floor," Kurt turned red in embarrassment and made to sit up off the cold floor, but Blaine pushed him back down. "No sweetie, you need to stay down, you hit your head pretty badly, okay? So just stay down, and try and stay awake for me okay?" Blaine said.

Kurt hummed in agreement. His head felt so heavy, and it was killing him. _I need to take another Tylenol, the cold seems to be coming back in my system._

Kurt was starting to get very sleepy then, he would do anything to just close his eyes for a while, but Blaine interrupted him.

"How was your holiday? Kurt?" Blaine asked, he wanted to distract Kurt from thinking about falling asleep. He couldn't tell Kurt about how his head was bleeding worryingly; he knew how Kurt was around blood. He remembered when they all watched Saw with the Warblers.

"S'good." Kurt mumbled.

"What did you do on the holiday Kurt?" Blaine asked desperately.

"Hmmm, stuff," Kurt yawned.

"Please Kurt, just answer!"

"I, um, I-"

Kurt was interrupted by the door bursting open by David followed by the paramedics. Blaine moved out of the way so the paramedics can tend to Kurt.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" A young paramedic asked, she had soft brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and the most comforting eyes. She reminded Kurt of his mother.

"Kurt," Kurt replied.

"Right, well Kurt, my name is Penny. We're going to start prepping you for the ambulance to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm just going to check your blood pressure while Dom over there is going to take a look at your head. Is that okay?" She asked kindly.

Kurt nodded, and then regretted it as he felt like someone had stuffed his head full of socks.

Penny put the cuff around his bicep, and began to pump air through the cuff.

"Hmm, your blood pressure is very low. When was the last time you ate and had liquids?" She asked.

"Yesterday morning," Kurt mumbled.

"That's not good Kurt; you're a bit dehydrated as well. I'm going to put an IV in you, then I think we're set to take you to the hospital."

Kurt knew what was to come, as Penny was searching for a vein in his wrist, then put the alcohol patch on his arm to prep for the injection, he felt himself begin to panic.

"Relax sweetie, it's alright. Hey kid!" Penny called over Blaine. "Can you just calm him down for me please? If he keeps moving around I might miss and that would suck."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, while his other hand cupped Kurt's cheek. Kurt began to whimper, as he knew what was soon to come.

"Ssh, it's alright. Hey, just look at me honey please, don't look at the needle. Let me see those eyes of yours," Blaine cooed.

Kurt looked at him; his eyes were filled with fear and pain. Blaine wished more than anything to be able to take Kurt's pain away. Kurt screamed when the needle went through his arm, the movement causing Penny to miss the vein.

"Kurt, you need to keep still for me sweetie, okay, your severely dehydrated, we need to get this in you so we can take you to the hospital. Can you be brave for me sweetness?" Penny cooed.

"Yes," Kurt whispered, and closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself for the injection. When the needle finally hit the vein, Kurt held onto Blaine's hand tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. Blaine stroked his thumb under Kurt's eyes, to make the tears disappear.

One of the bigger paramedic helped Penny get Kurt onto the stretcher. It didn't take long for them to get him comfortable, and for Penny to connect a bag of saline into Kurt's IV. When Kurt sat up to be put on the stretcher, he saw that the paramedic put a temporary bandage on Kurt's head to stop the bleeding.

Kurt was being wheeled out of the Choir room through the hallway. The last thing he saw before he went into unconsciousness was the look of guilt on his team mate's faces.

"Okay, patient is unconscious, we need to get going fast," Penny ordered. "You coming kid? If you are we need to leave like now," Penny spoke to Blaine.

"Uh, yes, I'm coming," Blaine had to run to keep up with the stretcher, with his unconscious boyfriend lying on top. _Dear God his unconscious boyfriend._

Blaine waited for Kurt to be pushed into the back of the ambulance, before he stepped in. He had to sit at the side, he was forbidden to touch Kurt while they started working on him. Blaine was frozen in place as he watched his boyfriend be poked and prodded by the ambulance team.

It seemed like an eternity until they reached the ambulance, Kurt sped ahead on the stretcher, and Blaine was told to wait in the waiting room. He asked if you could use his phone to contact Kurt's father, but the nurse said that the receptionist at the reception desk was already on it.

Blaine was sitting in the waiting room when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up and saw Carole, Kurt's stepmother, in her nurse gear, looking at him.

"Carole," Blaine got up of his seat and went to give her a hug, which she returned.

"What are you doing here Blaine?" Carole asked.

"It's Kurt," that's all Blaine had to say before he saw the fear etched on Carole's face.

"What's the matter with Kurt honey?" She asked.

"He slipped in the choir room and hit his head on the floor. There was so much blood Carole, and he could hardly talk!" Blaine was getting hysterical. Carole had to calm him down.

"Honey, does Burt know?" Carole asked.

"The nurses at reception were supposed to have contacted him, but I've been waiting for an hour and he's still not here," Blaine said.

"Okay, I'll go and talk to the receptionists and see what's going on, then I'll ask my friend Barb if we could swap shifts so I can stay here, alright? I won't be long." Carole promised, before walking away.

Blaine was alone again. He had a lot to think about after what happened. _Why did Kurt not turn up for afternoon lessons? Why did he look miserable when he entered the Warbler room? Why were the Warblers laughing when Kurt fell? Why did Trent shove a video camera in Kurt's face? Why did Kurt even slip in the first place? Wes told him the front door to the Warbler practice room was stuck, so he would have to use the back entrance. Did they do something to the floor? No, they wouldn't. Would they? No, they wouldn't do that to Kurt, he did nothing to them._

Unless…No, he told Wes not to tell anyone, Blaine trusted his best friend. _But then why did all the Warblers look guilty when the paramedics were called? They all looked so scared…_

"Blaine, honey? You okay, you spaced out a bit there," Carole said.

"Sorry Carole, just a lot to think about," Blaine returned.

Carole nodded. "The receptionist can't seem to get hold of Burt, so I rang McKinley, told them what happened and asked for Finn to be sent home to look for Burt then come to the hospital."

"Kurt Hummel?" A doctor called just then.

"Yes, yes that's us, how is he?"

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"This is his boyfriend, and I'm his dad's girlfriend. His dad's not here yet." Carole said.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to wait for his father to get here. As he's still a minor, we can't give out information on our patients out to anybody who aren't direct family." The doctor said sympathetically. "When his father arrives, tell the ladies at Reception and they will page me, then I'll talk to you all. I'm sorry Carole," the doctor said, before going back into the same room he just came out from.

"Please hurry Burt," Carole prayed.

* * *

Burt was having the day from hell. He had to go pick up a truck just outside of Lima in Columbus. His battery on his phone had died on the way to Columbus so he couldn't call Carole to tell her he might be late, depending on traffic.

The drive was home quiet, which made him remember that it was Elizabeth's 10 year anniversary today. 10 years without his Liz. He remembered comforting Kurt last year. He was so upset that Elizabeth had been dead longer than Kurt ever knew her, as she died when he was eight, and last year was her 9 year anniversary.

He remembered meeting Elizabeth in high school, how they got married. He remembered the moment Elizabeth told him she was pregnant. The time when they went for their scan and asked for the sex of the baby, and being ecstatic when they found out it was going to be a healthy baby boy. He remembers consoling his wife when they found out there was complications with Kurt's breathing after he was born. He remembers watching him in the incubator, holding onto life.

Burt hadn't realised it, but he was already outside his shop. He completely blanked out throughout the whole journey; he was surprised he hadn't caused any accidents.

Burt unlocked the door, threw his keys down, and plugged his phone into the charger. He looked at the time, 3:00 pm. Not bad, he could have start having a late lunch.

Burt was about to head out to the shop just down the road when the ringtone for Burt's voicemail played. Burt picked up the phone which was still charging and rang the voicemail number, and pressed the button to listen to the message.

"Message 1. Received today at 11:47 hours. _Hello Mr Hummel, this is Sandy Richards from Lima Memorial Hospital. I was just ringing to tell you that your son was brought in a couple of min_utes ago_. We appreciate if you came as soon as you can. Thank you."_

Burt didn't hear the thank you. As soon as the words son and hospital were mentioned, Burt went into panic mode. He ripped his phone out of the charger, grabbed his keys, proceeding to lock the garage, then was in the truck on his way to his son.

Blaine thought he was about to go crazy! It has been 3 hours since Carole got off the phone with Finn, asking him to look for Burt.

Blaine was about to stand up and pace around again when he heard shouting coming from the reception desk.

"Where is my son? Kurt Hummel!" Burt ordered.

"Just go and wait in the waiting area, and I will page his doctor for you," the scared receptionist said.

Burt was going to go bat shit crazy, when he heard his name being called from the waiting area. He turned and locked eyes with Carole and Blaine.

"What the hell happened?" Burt ordered.

"He slipped during practice and hit his head on the floor, they came out 3 hours ago and asked for you but you weren't here, where the hell were you Burt?" Carole demanded.

"I had to pick up a car from Columbus, my phone died on the way there."

"Aah, Mr Hummel," the doctor reappeared, Burt turned around to face him.

"Where is my son?"

"He's just sleeping now; he suffered a bad concussion after hitting his head hard on the floor. He did have a small seizure about 2 hours ago, but that's common for patients who have suffered head trauma. Unfortunately they may be a regular occurrence for a while, but their nothing to worry about." The doctor promised when he saw Burt pale. "He needed stitches in the back of his head, obviously, we had to shave the area so we could get to the area."

"Oh shit, you'll pay for that from him," Carole joked. Burt was still in shock.

"Would you all like to follow me and I'll bring you to his room?" Everyone followed the doctor.

When they reached Kurt's room, he was lying on his side, so the pillow wouldn't irritate his stitches.

"We have him on oxygen since the seizure; he's just sleeping through the painkillers. We would like to keep him in overnight for observation, and then we can talk about discharging him tomorrow afternoon at the latest. If you need anything, ring the call button." The doctor said, before exiting the room.

Burt sat down on a chair next to his son. He was looking at Blaine; he looked as if he was guilty about something.

"You feeling alright there kiddo?" Burt asked. "You look like your deep in thought."

"Oh, really?" Blaine said innocently.

"I know you know what happened Blaine, I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me," Burt said sternly.

Burt could be scary when he wanted to be. Kurt always disagreed and said his dad was like a big cuddly teddy bear.

"I'm not too sure, but I think I know who does know. And their waiting in the waiting area now. I'm going to go talk to them, then I'll come back and tell you everything, I promise." Blaine said, leaving the room.

* * *

Wes was waiting to be butchered by Blaine, Kurt's step brother and Kurt's father. He deserved it. He just hoped to God Kurt was alright. He was sitting amongst the rest of the Warblers, everyone was deathly silent.

"Tell me everything," Blaine ordered, coming out from nowhere, standing in the middle of the room so he could face every Warbler.

"Wes told us that Kurt cheated on you, so we were after revenge," Jeff spilled.

"Wes! I told you to not tell anyone until I sorted it with Kurt!" Blaine shouted. "What did you do to Kurt?"

Wes began. "We broke into his locker and ripped up all of his homework, we shoved him into lockers, we put two buckets of ice cold water over him, and we…"

"What else…" Blaine said dangerously.

"We buttered the floor for Kurt to slip." Wes muttered.

"WHAT!" everyone turned around to see Finn standing there with Burt. Burt was shaking in rage; he walked over to Wes and grabbed the front of his collar.

"Because of you, my son had a seizure, and he is going to have to stay in the hospital overnight which is his worst nightmare, on the anniversary of his mother's death." Burt shouted.

A few of the Warblers backed up when Burt came forward. A few started crying when he mentioned the stuff with the seizure and his mother.

"If you weren't a minor, I would punch you right in the face," Burt said, letting go of Wes' collar. Burt turned away.

"Yeah, well I don't mind," Finn said, before punching Wes right in the cheek. Wes cried out and clutched his cheek.

"Asshole," Blaine said, then followed Finn and Burt out of the waiting room.

When they were back in the room, Blaine turned to Burt.

"Mr Hummel, I swear I had nothing to do with it. I heard that Kurt was cheating on me with a jock at our school, and I was really upset. Wes confronted me and I told him, but I made him promise not to tell anyone. I am so sorry," Blaine begged.

"Blaine-"

"It wasn't Blaine's fault dad," Kurt's small voice came through the mask. "He didn't know," he said sleepily.

"Kurt," Burt said relieved, crouching down on the floor to look at his son. "You gave us a scare there bud,"

"Hey you," Blaine smiled down at Kurt.

"Hey, again," Kurt said.

"Finn punched Wes in the face for you, you should have seen it," Blaine said excitedly.

"Yeah dude, it was awesome!" Finn said proudly.

"I don't want to go back to that school dad," Kurt admitted sheepishly.

"I understand kid, I'll talk to the school tomorrow, talk about the transfer back to McKinley," Burt smiled at his son, to reassure him it was okay.

"If Kurt goes, then I would like to go too," Blaine said, a bit embarrassed. "I'll talk to my parents when I get home."

"You guys should get going, visiting hours close soon. I'm staying with Kurt tonight." Burt said.

Everyone else agreed. Blaine went over to Kurt and kissed his forehead, Kurt made a grabbing motion with his hand, so Blaine grabbed his hand and kissed each knuckle.

"I'll see you tomorrow honey," Blaine said.

"I didn't cheat by the way, I had a few people come up to me and ask me, but I swear I didn't," Kurt whispered.

"I know, I know. I love you." Blaine whispered, giving one last kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Love you too," Kurt murmured through the mask.

Carole and Finn had already left, so Blaine walked out of the hospital, and saw Nick, Jeff and David waiting outside the exit for him.

"Is he okay?" Jeff asked, biting his nails, which was a nervous trait he picked up before he joined Dalton.

"For now," Blaine said without looking at them.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow?" Davis asked.

"No I don't think so." Blaine said. "We're not returning to Dalton."

"What?" All three boys asked at once.

"I hope you guys learned a big lesson today, you lost two friends today." Blaine said, before walking towards his car and not looking back at the Warblers.

* * *

**DAW! I had to get this story out, it was nagging in my brain for 3 days!**

**Thanks everyone for the amazing comments so far! And for all the alerts!**

**I'll be concentrating on Wide Awake now until the end of that fic!**

**Check out my poll on my profile on the next story I should write after Wide Awake!**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates and maybe some previews: aisling_colfer3**

**Should I write one more chapter after this one about the afterward? If I get more than 10 reviews saying yes, then I will post it tomorrow!**

**Otherwise, thanks guys! See you soon**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	3. Chapter 3

**After much thinking…I decided to write one more chapter!**

**(Well, I was going to write another one anyway…)**

**Nibbles14: Best compliment EVER! 3**

**Got2luvCCFC: *le sigh* fine…LOL! Can I just ask, how long did it take you to type all those yes'? I love what you did there, 'our' boys would appreciate it :P**

**njferrell: we will find out what's in store for the Warblers…**

**Neko Konojo: Thank you!**

**whatmakesyoubeautiful101: aaw I'm sorry! *Hugs***

**Wclower: nah the talking llama behind you, who'd you think! I literally want to gobble him up in that picture! None of the Warblers are very bright unfortunately…**

**ALSO! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU READ MY GOOD FRIEND ****B2isbetterthanB1**** STORY "I'M NOT WASTING AWAY HERE", WHICH I AM BETA-ING FOR HER! IT REALLY IS A GREAT STORY AND FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD, I'M PISSED I COULDN'T COME UP WITH SOMETHING MORE AWESOME! SO PLEASE! READ IT AND I'LL GIVE YA ALL THE KLANGST YOU WANT!**

* * *

The drive back to Dalton was a quiet one. Nobody dared to speak, as they were all full of shame.

David was driving; he was trying not to think about the past 2 days, so he tried to concentrate on driving. Wes was sitting in the passenger seat, clutching a wet paper towel to his cheek which he retrieved from the hospital toilets. Nick, Jeff and Trent were squished in the backseat; the three of them were looking at their feet.

When they reached the gates of Dalton Academy, and parked the car in the student parking lot, the five Warblers walked through the entrance doors slowly, heading for the Choir room, where the rest of the Warblers awaited their return anxiously.

As soon as they opened the door, those who were seated bolted up, and everyone turned to look at them, all wearing faces of guilt and shame.

"How's Kurt?" Cameron asked.

"From what we were told, he had a seizure shortly after they brought him in," David said quietly. This earned a gasp from the rest of the Warblers, some who were close to Kurt on the verge of tears.

A few of the Warblers were eyeing Wes; they had noticed the dark bruise already forming on his cheek. But no one felt it was right to ask him where he got it from, they had a vague idea.

"Mr Carrow wants us to have an emergency meeting tomorrow after school, to talk about what happened," Jason said.

The five Warblers nodded. They had it coming.

"I'm going to go to my dorm room," Jeff said, before walking out of the Warbler room, many others followed shortly behind.

Wes, David and Trent walked over to the spot where _it_ happened. What else could they call it? The _Incident_? They looked down on the floor and saw that there was still a lot of dried blood staining the floor. _Kurt's blood._

Wes shivered as the memory of Kurt falling and hearing his head crack on the floor plagued his mind and vision.

All of the other Warblers headed to their respected rooms, awaiting their punishment for tomorrow.

* * *

"This is absolutely unacceptable! My boy had to spend his mothers 10th Anniversary in a hospital! And don't even get me started on the bills!" Burt bellowed. He kept his promise of going to see the headmaster at Dalton the next morning.

That's why we see Burt towering over Mr Carrow's desk, rage filled in his eyes, as the head cowered in his chair. Mr Hummel could be one scary man when he needed to be.

"M-Mr H-Hummel, I completely agree with you. This incident should never have happened!" Mr Carrow said, trying to save his own bacon. It wasn't going to work.

"I pay, so much god damned money, for my boy to be safe! He came here to escape the bullies at his old school! He had slushee's thrown in his face; he was knocked into lockers…and over the past two days, his so called 'friends' did the exact same thing as they did at McKinley!" Burt enraged.

"We will refund you for the two terms that Kurt has been a student at Dalton. I assure you, the boys will be severely punished. I will call you later tonight to discuss their punishments, as I have not decided one that they will learn from. Is that all?"

"I'm taking my son out of this school." Burt said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, I'm taking Kurt out of this school. If my boy is no longer safe in this school, they he's getting the hell out of here."

"But Mr Hummel, I can assure you that nothing like this will happen again." Mr Carrow said.

"Says the headmaster who has enforced a 'No Bullying Policy' yet no one seemed to notice my son being thrown around like that? He needed stitches in his head! This school is no better than his last!" Mr Carrow had the decency to look ashamed. "I have already filled out the transfer papers and have given them to the reception desk. Also, Blaine Anderson is looking for a transfer as well, but that's for him to come to you." Burt said, before walking out of the office.

* * *

Kurt was still sleeping by the time he got back. Well, it was 9:15 am. When Burt shut the door behind him, Kurt started to blink his eyes open.

Kurt felt disorientated, he started to try and sit up, but his head felt too heavy, and his dad held him back down.

"Whoa there kiddo, your alright. Your in the hospital, do you remember what happened?" Burt asked quietly and gently.

The doctor said for Kurt to make a speedy recovery, he had to have the lights in the room dimmed, and to keep their voices soft and gentle, as the noise would give him a headache.

"Yeah, I remember. My arm is dead, I need to roll over," Kurt mumbled.

"Nah uh uh Kid, the doctor said you're not supposed to move. How you feeling anyway?"

"Same as yesterday, and I wanna go home," Kurt said, he sounded like he was going to start getting upset, so Burt took his hand.

"I know you do sport, but you have to wait for the doctors to come and check on you. Anyway, I went to Dalton today and kicked shit with that head teacher of yours." Burt said proudly.

"Oh no, is he dead?" Kurt asked.

"No I decided to keep him alive, he needs to be alive so them Warblers can get a fair punishment," Burt gritted his teeth at the mention of the Warblers.

Kurt hummed in response.

"I also got your transfer papers ready. You start back at McKinley next Monday. I'm giving you the rest of the week to recover, alright? And Blaine said he's talking to the head today about his own transfer." This got a smile out of Kurt.

"I'm still tired dad, can I nap?" Kurt yawned.

"Sure bud, I'm right here." Burt squeezed his hand, and watched as his son went into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Blaine had just spoken to Mr Carrow, and now his own transfer papers were complete. He was going to start at McKinley next Monday and be with his boyfriend.

Blaine remembered that he left his phone on the table in the choir room. Everyone would be in lessons, so the practice room would be free. He walked along the corridors, until he reached his destination.

He opened the door to find the room was empty. He went over to the table and saw his phone. It was flashing the low battery sign, so he put it in his pocket.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned around and saw Wes, standing next to the area where Kurt fell.

"How long have you been in here?" Blaine's voice had a dark edge to it.

"Since breakfast, I couldn't eat." Wes said.

Blaine paid no heed to him; he turned towards the door and started walking.

"I'm really sorry you know," came the small voice of Wes behind him.

Blaine turned around, anger etched on his face. "How dare you!" Blaine stormed over to Wes until he was right in his face. "You don't get to say sorry to me asshole! Kurt could have DIED. Do you not care about that? About him?"

"Of course I care about him I-"

"Well then why did this shit have to happen then! If you cared so much for him!" Blaine bellowed.

"I, I thought he hurt you. I wasn't thinking right at the time, but I thought I was being a good friend," Wes said.

Blaine saw red, next thing he knew, Wes was on the floor clutching his mouth, and Blaine's hand was feeling sore.

"Stay the hell away from me and Kurt," Blaine warned, before walking out of the Warblers Choir Room, his home for the last year, for the last time.

* * *

"Right Kurt, your vitals are looking great, and your scans are good. How would you feel if I said that you could be released today?" an older nurse with a kind face asked.

"I would kiss you, and that's saying something since I like guys!" Kurt said, causing the nurse to howl with laughter.

"You're a little character, I'll miss you Mr Hummel," the nurse smiled.

"Well, I wish I could say the same, I'll miss YOU, just not the hospital." Kurt winked.

"Oh Mr Hummel, while your father sorts out all your papers, do you feel up to having one more visitor?" The nurse asked.

"Who?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

There was a knock at the door and Penny walks into the room.

"Hey Squirt!" Penny cried. She smiled at the old nurse as she left.

"Hi Penny!" Kurt gave her an even bigger smile. He was finally sitting up in his bed with his own clothes on. He was wearing a beanie hat, because there was no way in hell he would be walking around in public with a part of his hair shaved off.

"I heard your leaving us today! No! Don't leave!" she said playfully.

"Yeah, well things to do, places to see," Kurt joined in on the fun. "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. If it wasn't for you keeping me calm, I would have died from shame." Kurt said.

"aaw honey, it's my job! You were my best patient by far," she winked.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Kurt said sarcastically, causing Penny to laugh.

His dad came in this time, "Hey Kurt, you ready, who's this?" Burt eyed Penny warily.

"Relax dad, she's the paramedic I was telling you about. You know, the one that looked after me and kept me sane," Kurt reminded.

"Well it's an honour to finally meet you." Burt said, shaking her hand.

"That's quite alright Mr Hummel, anyways, I best be off, my lunch finishes soon. I'd say I hope I don't see you again Kurt, but good luck with everything!" Penny said, before leaving the two Hummel's.

"Such a lovely lady. Right, everything is sorted! A nurse is outside with a wheelchair-"

"I don't need a wheelchair! I can walk you know.." Kurt huffed.

The nurse came in then, "its hospital procedure Mr Hummel," she interjected.

"Come on kid, put your pride away for 5 minutes and get in the damn chair." Burt said jokingly.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it, just so you know!" Kurt said, pointing at his father.

Kurt was put in the chair and was being wheeled over to the parking lot, where his dad had parked in the nearest spot from the entrance.

Kurt got into the car and closed his eyes while he waited for his dad to return, who was returning the wheelchair. 2 minutes later he returned.

"We set up the couch for you, we've got movies, your phone, or if the lights of the screens hurt your head, you could read or just sleep?" Burt said carefully.

"Okay, is Finn at school?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, it took a lot of persuading, but he finally gave in." Burt laughed, remembering Carole telling him about the battle Finn had with her about the matter.

* * *

The Warblers were all sitting in the practice room, waiting for Mr Carrow to make an appearance and give out the punishments.

5 minutes later and Mr Carrow stepped in the room, followed by Mrs Stevens, the deputy head, she was short and really skinny, with a pointy strict face, she wore her glasses down to the rim of her nose. All the boys rose from their seats when they entered.

"Good afternoon boys." Mr Carrow said loudly.

"Good afternoon Sir, Good afternoon Ma'am." All the Warblers chorused, almost in perfect harmony.

"You may sit." When all the boys were seated, Mr Carrow continued. "You are all aware of the number of incidents that have happened over the last two days to one of your team mates, am I correct?"

All the boys nodded.

"Does anyone care to tell me, what sort of things did you do to Mr Hummel?"

All the boys looked around, waiting for someone to speak up.

Nick decided to speak for the group, "We, um, we ripped up all his homework, threw ice cold water over him, shoved him into lockers, and-" Nick paused. He couldn't say the rest.

"And?" Mr Carrow pushed.

"We buttered the floor," David finished for him.

Right, and what is Dalton known for?" Mr Carrow asked the group.

"It's 'No Bullying Policy'." Nick said.

"Good, now tell me? Why was Mr Hummel exempt from this rule?" Mr Carrow was unusually calm, not raising his voice, this terrified the boys more. No one spoke.

"Very well, I want all of the main perpetrators to raise their hands for me please." Mr Carrow said, looking at Mrs Stevens, who distributed a pen and notepad out of her blazer pocket.

Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Cameron and Trent all raised their hands.

"Might I ask each of you what parts you played in this incident? Trent, you go first."

"I broke into his locker, and ripped up his homework." Trent replied.

Mr Carrow waited for Mrs Stevens to copy the information down, before looking at Nick.

"Me and Jeff threw the iced water at him"

Next was Cameron.

"I pushed him into the lockers"

Then David.

"I buttered the floor."

Lastly, Wes.

"The whole thing was my idea."

Mr Carrow gave him a pointed look, "and why would you do that? I thought you two were close?"

"We are, but me and Blaine are closer…were closer. When Blaine told me he thought Kurt was cheating on him, I saw red and wanted revenge. Now, I wish I could take back the last few days, I really wish I could." Wes started crying towards the end.

"Right. Well I have everything I need. Now for the punishment. You are all going to get 2 months detention, with me after school. You six are going to be suspended for those two months. I have already talked to your parents and they agree with the punishments. Also, I'm disbanding the Warblers." Mr Carrow said, before following Mrs Stevens out of the room.

Everyone was silent. They were all starting at the puddle of dry blood that will mark the marble floor forever, a keep sake, and a reminder of the moment they lost the two greatest friends in the world.

* * *

Burt got off the phone with Mr Carrow. He had just been told the punishments given, and was really happy with the outcome.

He told Kurt, who actually looked really guilty. Burt and Blaine had to reassure him that none of this was his fault, and he should just concentrate on getting better.

It was finally Monday. Kurt was still wearing the beanie; he said he was waiting until his hair grew back on the bald spot. Also, the stitches still looked a bit ugly.

They reached the front entrance of the school. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"You ready?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded in confirmation. Blaine held out his hand for Kurt, who grabbed it. Together, they walked through the corridors, ignoring the looks, and headed towards the choir room, where the room erupted in cheers, and everybody went and hugged their newest members.

Kurt thought as he looked around the choir room…

_This was where he belong…_

* * *

**And there we have it!**

**I enjoyed writing this! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
**

**Don't forget to read ****B2isbetterthanB1**** story which I am helping out with! EXPECT MORE ANGST AND CLIFFHANGERS! Mwahahahaha!**

**I'm going to try and get Wide Awake completed ASAP!**

**Thank you everyone!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry!  
**

**I totally forgot about this story! Oops.**

**So here it is! The long awaited last chapter!**

* * *

Epilogue – Forgiveness

The New Directions were all sitting in the choir room, waiting for Mr Schue. Puck and Lauren were trying to find dirt on teachers who gave them detention. Quinn was shouting at Finn for getting an F in his History test, with Rachel glaring at Quinn. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves. Kurt and Blaine were sat in the back row, talking about their date that night when the door opened. Nobody looked up as they expected it to be Mr Schue. What they didn't expect to see the loud puttering on the floor of many feet.

Rachel looked at them and shouted, "SPIES!"

Everyone looked up to see what the eccentric girl was pointing and yelling at.

Kurt froze in his chair and gripped Blaine's hand tighter when he came face to face with the Warblers for the first time in 2 weeks.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Blaine shouted, moving closer to his scared boyfriend and wrapping his arm around Kurt's side.

The Warblers flinched at the venom in their old friend and leaders voice, Wes decided he was to be the speaker of the group.

"We're here to talk to Kurt-"

"No fricking way!" Finn seethed, standing up and moving to stand in front of his younger and smaller brother, followed by Puck, Sam and Mike, forming a protective circle around Kurt.

Wes put his hands up in surrender, backing away from the seething teens, and back in line with the other scared Warblers.

"Your not going to hurt Kurtie again, are you?" Brittany asked, lip wobbling and looking like a small child who got the worst news ever.

"No! We would never!" Nick yelled, causing Kurt to flinch back further into Blaine's hold.

"Kurt, just hear us out, we are so, so sorry," David said gently.

"I say we punch these douche's faces in," Santana sneered.

"Right," Mercedes agreed, looking murderous.

"Look Kurt, we really want to fix this, please tell us how," Wes pleaded.

Kurt moved Finn aside with his foot so he could see the Warblers without having to stand up. Finn got the idea and moved aside with out falling over.

"My dad and Carole were supposed to go on their honeymoon last weekend, instead the money had to go to my hospital bills," Kurt said, looking at the floor.

"We'll pay for your bills Kurt," Nick rushed out, everyone else nodded in agreement.

Kurt chuckled, "I don't want your money!" Kurt yelled.

"Look, I think you should leave," Blaine said.

"No, please let us fix this! We have a song prepared. Please listen to the lyrics, we mean every word." Jeff pleaded.

Kurt nodded, still not looking at them.

The Warblers started humming the music.

Nick:

"_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy you've got a friend in me  
Yeah you've got a friend in me  
_

Jeff:_  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__You got troubles and I got 'em too__  
__There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you__  
__We stick together, we can see it through__  
__'Cause you've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
_

Trent:_  
__Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am__  
__Bigger and stronger too__  
__Maybe__  
__But none of them__  
__Will ever love you the way I do__  
__It's me and you boy__  
_

Wes:_  
__And as the years go by__  
__Our friendship will never die__  
__You're gonna see it's our destiny__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me_

The Warblers were used to hearing a round of applause after each of their performances, unfortunately, this was not the case.

Kurt stood up from his chair and made his way over to the Warblers, but still leaving enough room so he can escape if they tried anything. He was used to false apologies.

"You know, it's going to take more than a song to earn my trust again." Kurt said, looking at the floor.

"We know, but we're willing to try," Wes said firmly.

Kurt nodded in understanding. Kurt stuck his shaking hand out to shake hands with the first Warbler he could see, which was Jeff.

Jeff gripped onto Kurt's hand, and pulled him forward into a bone crushing hug. Everyone in the room heard Kurt gasp in shock after being pulled in. Jeff felt Kurt flinch under his grasp, but kept holding him until Kurt started to relax a tiny bit.

Kurt wiggled out of Jeff's hold. He finally looked all the Warblers in the eyes, and grinned.

"You may have Kurt trying to be friends with you, but you've completely lost me as a friend, I can never forgive you for this," Blaine said. "You've lost me and my trust completely."

Wes stared at his oldest friend sadly, but nodded, before leading everyone out of the room.

Kurt sighed, before walking back to his seat next to Blaine, who pulled Kurt towards him so he was sitting on Blaine's lap and hugged his boyfriend.

"Dude! How could you be so nice?" Puck asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I would never have forgiven them!" Tina concluded.

"I will never forget what they did, and it will take some time for them to gain my trust fully, but I'm willing to give it a try," Kurt shrugged.

Everyone seemed fine with his answer, and carried on with their own chats.

Kurt looked at Blaine, and gave him a toothy smile.

"What do you say we skip practice today and…you know…" Blaine said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Before Blaine could even blink, Kurt had grabbed his bag, and was dragging Blaine out of the choir room.

"Where do you suppose their going?" Sam asked the group.

"You don't even want to know," Quinn smirked.

"WANKY!" Santana yelled after the two boys.

"SHUT IT SATAN!" they heard Kurt yell from the hallway.

Everyone laughed. Their bitch was back in full power.

* * *

**There we have it!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Check out my poll on my profile on what story I should do next.**

**Poll closes Thursday 23/08 (my birthday!) So you'll get an awesome new ANGST story then!**

**Twitter: aisling_colfer3**

**CrissColferCrowe**


End file.
